Amor ilogico
by SkylahHunter1600
Summary: Una nueva creacion de Shockwave hara que el mismo cuestione sus conceptos sobre el "amor"


p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"-Megatron a Shockwave ¿esta listo tu creación?"/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"-Si Lord Megatron está garantizado que mi nueva creación a evolucionado mientras estuvo en su proceso de crecimiento./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"-Mis mas grandes felicitaciones Shockwave, espero que el liquide sin piedad a los Autobots y sus mascotas humanas/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"-Lo hará.../spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"-Bien .-Se corta la transmisión /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"Una nueva vida hecha por Shockwave si Cibertron estuviera restaurado probablemente esto sería sumamente ilegal ¿no?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"Seguro se preguntaran ¿Creación? Bueno después de que Predaking activado. Megatron quiso otro recluta a su lista para la perdición de los Autobots, pero ya que no se encontró mas huesos predacons se decidió no hacerlo a la estructura de un predacon, si no a la de un Cibertroniano pero más poderoso y ágil igual que la raza predacon./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"Meses se esperaron para que su nueva creación de Shockwave creciera en ese tanque y a la vez evolucionará. Predaking ya tomada su forma robótica estaba ansioso por conocer a su nuevo hermano, tal vez no sean de la misma especie, pero seria el único compañero con quien al menos platicar .Venia semanalmente en horario humano a preguntar a su creador(Shockwave) como estaba su futuro hermano, siempre fue la misma respuesta "Sus tanques de energon funcionan bien así que no ay de que preocuparse"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"Hasta que llego el día donde por fin despertara su "compañero" /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"La curiosidad lo comía entero, no literalmente por supuesto solo estaba ansioso por poder verlo, pero había algo que nadie se esperaba./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"Ni tampoco Shockwave/span/p 


End file.
